I'm sixteen and I'm a witch!
by Jean Potter- charms mistress
Summary: Jasmine is a 16 year old muggle or is she? Moine is not an only child. More to come I just started, this is my first fic. Remember "looks can be deceiving." Disclaimer: All familiar characters and setting are those of JKR, idea is mine!
1. Chapter 1

**Part I**

**Chapter I**

It all happened a few years ago… I was sitting in class I had just gotten an R on my English test. I was so mad at my teacher and my paper. All I could think about was Mr. Bert's pants falling down when his back

was turned, next thing you know his pants were on the floor… The whole class broke out in ear splitting laughter.

This is not the first time weird events have happened in my presence. When I was mere 14, I made my little sister Breezy, who was eight at the time, crash though her bedroom window because she had her music on too loud while I was making sad attempt at studying for what muggles call an entrance exam. Another time, My mom told me to do my room when I had better teenage things to do like talking on the fellytone.. But no one can forget the time I set my Dad's pants on fire because he made me go to school on a snow day.

Well enough with the stories, lets get down to business.

A few days after the incident at the high school, a very tall elderly gray haired man with a beard past his waist was sitting in our parlour when I arrived home from school. I could not believe my eyes this guy couldn't be here he only existed in the Harry Potter books.

Excuse me, who are you and what are you doing here?

"Hello Jasmine , I am professor Dumbledore, I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Jasmine though you may be sixteen years old you are a witch. Now this is a very rare occurrence happens once every two hundred years, where a child of a long line of squibs develops their magic ability at a later age. Here is-"

"But sir! Magic is only alive in the Harry Potter books, everyone knows that Harry Potter's world is just another Fantasy fiction novel, that can only live in JK Rowling's mind..."

"Ahhh… my dear child, but that is where you are wrong. Mrs. Rowling is a squib who was in and out of jobs in the wizarding world. When she came to me looking for a job at the school I asked her to write about one of my students; Harry Potter. I asked her because I needed a way for muggle folk to know what was happening even though you may have thought it fiction it is in every word true!"

"If this is true how am I to catch up? I have missed five years of schooling. Will I have to be with first years?"

"No, I have talked with your parents and they have agreed for you to come to the school to train and get you as far as we can. Now how much do you though reading the Harry Potter novels?'

"Well sir, a Bezor can be used as an anecdote for poison, if that tells you anything ."

"Wow, of all the muggel born children I see come through those doors you are the first to answer that question on the knowledge exam without being asked. Tomorrow, you will meet with professor Mcgonagle and retrieve all the books and equipment needed for school. Upon your arrival you will have three professors: Mcgonnagle, Mrs. Weasley- Potter, and Mr. Neville Longbottom. Professor Mcgonagle will be teaching you transfiguration and history while, Mrs. Weasley- Potter will be teaching you potions and DADA, and Mr. Longbottom will be teaching you Herbology and COMC.

"Wow" Thanks, Sir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

The next morning I lay in bed to shocked to get out. Was it real or just a dream? Is it truly possible? Out of all the people on this planet this had to happen to me. I'm not saying I don't like the news, I'm ecstatic, I'm on top of the world, I now know I'm not the weird kid everyone perceives me to be; It just feels so surreal. I cant wait to meet professor McGonnagle and all of the others. I know one thing for sure; I will not let my family down as I am the first witch in the family.

"Jasmine honey, get up the professor will be here in ten minutes and you haven't eaten your breakfast yet!" yelled Mrs. Dursley (nee Granger) from the bottom step.

"I'll be down in a minute Mom. I'm just packing a few items in my tote bag. I wanna buy a trunk when I get to the shops."

"Now young lady, you wont be spending every penny your father says the exchange rate is bad. How he knows that is beyond me."

" 'k, Mom but"- when she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Jasmine would you please get that?"

"Hello Professor, I'm Jasmine Dursley. Nice to meet you."

"Same to you Miss Dursley. Now where might I find your mother?"

"She is in the Kitchen, mam. Follow the hall to your right, I'm going to get my bag, I'll be right back."

--_in the kitchen--_

"Hello Mrs. Dursley, How are you this morning?"

"I'm well, thank you. Yourself?

"Excellent, thank-you. Mrs. Dursley there has been some speculation as to how your daughter got her magical ability. You may want to sit for this."

"Okay." said Mrs. Dursley hesitantly

" I have a few questions for you before I continue... Are you in any way related to Hermione Granger?

"I cannot be so sure, if I am to believe that this Hermione Granger is a witch the only relative that can think of that would only show up for two weeks during the summer break would be my little sister Abigail Hermione Jade Granger. She often goes by Jade but my parents call her Hermione. I couldn't tell you much as I am the oldest of three children. It is unfortunate that Jade was born while I was studying abroad in North America. I lived there for fifteen years. Jade was born when I was twenty-five and my brother David was twelve. I had just moved and only saw her three times in those fifteen years. I lost contact with my whole family when Jade was about ten years old. I have only just got in contact with David recently. He said that Jade had moved away and was married. He said he couldn't tell me much more but gave me her mailing address. I have not got a reply which is odd, it has been three months."

"Yes, indeed Hermione Granger is a witch. According to our records Mrs. Granger- Weasley is an only child. could you maybe shed some light about how this could be?"

"The only explanation I can think plausible is that after I left David got in trouble with the law, he was in and out of juvie as a teen but has smartend up and is now a high school chemistry teacher at Smeltings where my husband is also the phys-ed teacher. Our parents may have estranged him, sorry I dont know that side of the story David has never told me but he said they kicked him out before jades first birthday. As for me Mom and Dad never contacted me after the last time I visited, said if I was going to marry Dudley to never come again. I sometimes regret marrying him, when Jasmine started showing her powers he called her a freak. I don't know why tough, she has done nothing wrong. He left three days ago to visit his parents siad he'd be back when I sent her off to a barding school. The next day your Headmaster shows up offering her a spot at your school. Sorry for blabbering."

"That's quite alright, that should do, with this information I will talk with Hermione and see about getting you two reaquinted-"

"MOM, PROFESSOR I'M READY TO GO!!" shouted Jasmine as she bounded down the stairs, tripping in her excitement.

"Uh.. Sorry.. Hehe."

"Why, it looks like we've got a little Nymphadora," Professor McGonagall chuckled, "If your mother doesn't have anything more to say, we best be off. Beat the morning rush at Diagon Alley."

"Oh! Go ahead, I see you during the last week of summer holidays. I'll meet you at Kings Cross Station at 11:05 by Tabbie's Lounge."

" 'k, bye Mom. Love you, see you soon."

--

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed... Constructive criticism welcome. The next chapter should be up within a week- two weeks as I have many after school activities, I will do my best to write as much as I can at the Library.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Jasmine stood in wonder as the bricks parted, revealing the alley. In all the dreams ahe never thought she would ever see Diagon alley this close. It was nothing like the description in the book, it was ten times more amazing. The shops were soo welcoming. From the entrance I could seeQuality Qudditch supplies, in that moment I forgot who I was woth and ran to the window. Is that a firebolt.. no wait, it's a firebolt 2000. the exact replica the Harry Potters only it was faster with many new features.

"Now, now Miss Dursley, there will be time for fun later. You may return to gawk next month. Until then you will use one of the schools triaining brooms." stated Prffessor McGonagall

"Yes, mam." said Jasmine pouting.

They made their way along the Alley stopping at Florish and Blots, Madame Milkins, Olivanders, the apothecry, and the cauldron shop. When they reached the apothecry, they were met by Proffessor Snape.

"Hello Severus, refilling the Hogwarts potions stores today I see."

"Yes, Minerva, I have nothing better to do than to prepare for the dunderheads that will be recking havok, in two months time. I'm still cleaning the mess the Red Headed Gits made of my class room thirtyfive years ago. That ink will still not come off the wall. However, George has not been able to find anything in Freds notes that would help in the removeal of the ink. As much as I would love to leave it up there in his memory, it is beconing very smelly, what ever he put in that ink."

" Severus, enough with your boasting, This is Jasmine Dursley, she will be cathing up on the five years she's missed and will then be with her fellow sixth years."

" Why is it that she is just arriving now instead of five years ago?"

" Albus is looking into that. We think someone may have put a spell on her to delay her magic."

"Well, what ever the answer may be, I hope you are not as much of a Dundehead in my classes, that is if you pass your OL's Miss Dursley."

"Thanks, Professor Snape, I plan on getting an O on my potions OWL. It is simply the magical version of chemistry. I currently hold the highest mark in Advanced Chemistry at my old High School. Also, what first year could tell you that a Bezor can be used as an anecdote for poison." Jasmine siad sticking up her nose and walking out of the store. She would not stand there and let Snape of all people, insult her intelligence.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, sorry I know it's a short chap but I leave for camp today and didn't want to hurt you by leaving you nothing... Constructive criticism welcome. **


	4. Chapter 4

Dear readers,

Yes, I know we are not supposed to do this but I'm writing to inform you that I will be away at camp until July 26. I am currently midway through my fifth chapter. Also, I hope to be done the tenth chapter by then as well. My sister has been editing it on top of our busy schedules. Yup, I had to do exams and final projects. You are now looking at a new gr.12 graduate. I am sorry for all the grief I have put you through waiting for the next chapter.

My apologies,

Jean Potter- charms mistress


End file.
